


Sweater Weather

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Awkward boners, eyeshadow, and sweaters, AKA how Steve and Tony adopted a dog together.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is for the square Stony. I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I did writing this!

“Oh, look at him! Look at his little face! Isn’t he cute?” Tony looked up beaming from his crouch in front of the dog’s kennel. “Steve?” His smile dimmed when he noticed how uncomfortable the blonde alpha looked, with his hands in his pockets and how he was partially turned away. His mouth was also twisted in a grimace, and he looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there. 

Steve looked at him and tried to smile back, which really only made Tony feel worse. Steve rocked back on his feet. “Yeah, Tones, real cute. I’m just gonna go out and talk to one of the workers, yeah?”

Tony nodded dejectedly as Steve left as fast as he possibly could. The omega plopped down on the floor, carting his fingers through the puppy’s fur. _ He really was a cute dog _ , he mused, tipping the nametag around his neck up. **DODGER,** it read in big, black letters. 

“Tony? Hon’? What’re you doing on the floor?” Bucky’s voice rang out through the corridor, making every dog begin to yip and yap, except for the dog that Tony was currently cuddling. Dodger licked his cheek soothingly, as he could probably smell the sad omega scent that permeated the air. 

Tony huffed. “Steve hates it here.”

Bucky crouched in front of him, blue eyes earnest and concerned. _ For a bunch of people who work in the mob _ , Tony thought, _ they were all the sweetest people _. “What? Steve doesn’t hate it here.”

Tony sniffed morosely. “Yes, he does. This was a dumb idea. You’re dumb,” he said accusingly. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because you wanted a dog, and Steve wants a dog even if he won't’ say it because he thinks the dog will get hurt with our job, but that’s not going to happen, and I just want the both of you to be happy,” Bucky said reasonably. “And besides,” he poked Tony’s stomach. “Judging from the way you and Steve look at each other, we’ll be getting some pups around here soon that can keep the dog company.”

“What.”

“We’ve all seen the bedroom eyes, babe.”

“What.” 

“C’mon, Tony you don’t want any little Stark-Rogers pups running around?” Bucky said teasingly. “Besides, the two of you would make a very cute child.”

“At least let him court me first,” Tony said finally after a few moments of just staring. “Pups come after.”

“Ohoho, so there is a plan!” Bucky grinned. 

“Of course there’s a plan, what do you mean-no. We’re stopping this conversation right here. Steve doesn’t like it here. And what do you mean Steve wants a dog?”

Bucky chuckled. “Ever since we were kids, Steve’s always wanted a dog, but could never afford it. And then once the Avengers were created and we _ could _afford it, there was nobody to watch the dog. But since you don’t come on missions with us, you can watch the dog.”

"So I'm a glorified dog-sitter?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no," Bucky said, "But the fact that you don't come on missions is particularly helpful in this particular endeavor."

“Then why does Steve look like he wants to run away?”

“Because,” Bucky said patiently. “You look adorable.”

“What?” He said incredulously. The young omega’s face creased up into a ridiculously confused pout, just affirming the other alpha’s statement. 

“Tony, baby, honey, I am very, _ very _ much in love with Sam, and very, _ very _devoted,” Bucky asseverated, cupping Tony’s face. 

“D'aw,” Tony said reluctantly. 

“But you look absolutely adorable in this sweater,” he remarked, plucking at the sleeve of Tony’s slightly too big mustard-colored sweater. “That with your adorably expressive eyes,” said eyes widened. “And your pretty eyeshadow, and your sweet, innocent voice -- we don’t hear a lot of sweet, innocent voices in our job,” he said kissing Tony’s cheek affectionately.

“And we’re surrounded by all this other cuteness. So, Steve left,” he leaned in conspiratorially, winking. “So he wouldn’t have to hide a very awkward boner,” Bucky finally said with a flourish, leaning back to grin as Tony erupted into startled giggles. The alpha tugged Tony into a firm hug and squeezed.

Tony melted. His mumbled response came a few moments later, muffled against Bucky’s leather jacket. “Promise?” He whispered. “He doesn’t hate me for dragging him here?”

“Yeah, honey,” Bucky murmured against Tony’s curls. “And,” he added, pulling back. “If he does hate you, I’m gonna kick his ass.” 

Tony just managed to look more adorable as he swatted at Bucky’s chest with one mustard-colored, sweater-clad, paw. 

(In the end they did end up adopting Dodger, sharing the dog’s adoption anniversary with Tony and Steve's actual anniversary, when Tony cornered Steve behind the shelter where he was smoking and hiding, smacked him, and said, “If you thought I was cute, you could’ve just told me.” Which lead to Steve stammering his way through asking Tony on a date and Tony flouncing away, while Steve, the alpha of the Avengers mob with a kill count of over a hundred, stood beet-red and grinning from ear-to-ear.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
